mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tiffani Thiessen
| birth_place = Long Beach, California, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress, producer, director | other_names = | years_active = 1989–present | spouse = Brady Smith (m. 2005-Present) }} Tiffani Thiessen (born Tiffani-Amber Thiessen; January 23, 1974) is an American actress best known for her roles as Kelly Kapowski in Saved by the Bell and as Valerie Malone in Beverly Hills, 90210. She is also known for her role on Fastlane as Wilhelmina 'Billie' Chambers. As of 2009, she plays the role of Elizabeth Burke, in White Collar. After many years of going by her full name, Tiffani-Amber Thiessen, she is now credited as simply Tiffani Thiessen. Early life Thiessen was born in Long Beach, California, the daughter of Robyn, a homemaker, and Frank Thiessen, a park designer and landscape architect. She has two siblings; an older brother named Todd, an actor and avid professional cyclist, and a younger brother named Schuyler.Tiffani Thiessen Biography (1974-) Her father is of German descent and her mother is of Turkish and Welsh descent. Thiessen told InStyle magazine: "I'm a mutt. I have so much of everything in me, and half of it I don't even know. German on one side, Greek, Turkish and Welsh on the other. My mom is very olive-skinned; I get my blue eyes from my dad." . She credits her brother, Todd, as one of her most important sources of inspiration, and her mother and grandmother as role models. She attended Cubberley Elementary and Marshall Junior High School in Long Beach. In 1992, Thiessen graduated as valedictorian at Valley Professional High School in Studio City, Los Angeles, California. Her uncle, Roger Ernest, attended college with Steven Spielberg and co-wrote one of his student films called Slipstream. Her uncle also appeared in Close Encounters of the Third Kind and The Sugarland Express, playing a police officer in both films. Ernest was the first person to suggest that Thiessen enter show business. Career After a childhood of beauty pageants, Thiessen was crowned Miss Junior America in 1987 and a year later won Teen magazine's "Great Model Search" in 1988, by gracing the cover of that issue. At the age of fifteen, she auditioned for the role of Kelly Kapowski on the television show Saved by the Bell, which was highly publicized and received a great deal of fanfare from the same magazine that discovered her. In the end, Thiessen's publicity from that magazine had landed her the role. She was nominated for, but did not win, the Young Artist Award for Outstanding Young Ensemble Cast. She was also nominated in 1989, 1991, and 1992. She continued to play the role of Kelly in the short-lived spin-off Saved by the Bell: The College Years. To broaden her visibility on television, Thiessen began making television appearances with guest starring roles on several television shows and television movies, as well as in film. Including Saved by the Bell: Hawaiian Style (1992), A Killer Among Friends (1992), Son in Law (1993), and Saved by the Bell: Wedding in Las Vegas (1994). During her years while on Saved by the Bell, Thiessen was seen in guest roles on Charles in Charge (1990), Married... with Children (1990), The Hogan Family (1990), Step by Step (1992), and The Powers That Be (1992). After her tenure on Saved by the Bell ended in 1994, producer Aaron Spelling then cast Thiessen in the hit teen-drama Beverly Hills, 90210 playing the bad girl vixen Valerie Malone (1994–1998). Thiessen then began to take on dramatic roles in several made-for-television movies, including The Stranger Beside Me (1995), She Fought Alone (1995), Sweet Dreams (1996), and Buried Secrets (1996). Thiessen later guest-starred on NewsRadio (1999) and the sitcom Two Guys and a Girl and starred in the short-lived action drama series Fastlane. She also guest-starred on Just Shoot Me! (2001) playing Amy Watson and the short-lived Good Morning, Miami (2003–2004) playing Victoria Hill. Her transition into film has not gone well thus far, as most of her movies have been universally panned by film critics. In 2002, she appeared in the film Hollywood Ending, directed by Woody Allen. In 2005, Thiessen directed a 21-minute short film entitled, Just Pray. It placed at several film festivals and was the first major effort from her latest production company, Tit 4 Tat Productions. In January 2007, Thiessen joined the cast of ABC's drama What About Brian, playing the boss of Brian, and a potential love interest for Adam. In May 2007, ABC canceled the series. On December 2, 2008, TV Guide reported that Thiessen was cast in White Collar, a new USA Network television pilot.Exclusive: Diahann Carroll joins USA Network pilot" TV Guide. December 2, 2008. Retrieved on December 3, 2008. Thiessen appeared as a celebrity client for Lonni Paul, one of the final three contestants on the season 4 HGTV interior designing reality series Design Star, on the September 6, 2009 episode. Interior designer Lonni Paul was given the task of redesigning Thiessen's guest bedroom with an eco-friendly theme. Her husband Brady Smith also appears in this episode. Personal life During the early and mid-1990s she dated Brian Austin Green. From October 2001 to March 2003, she was engaged to actor Richard Ruccolo, whom she had met during the Two Guys and a Girl run. She married actor Brady Smith on July 9, 2005. On June 15, 2010, Thiessen gave birth to a daughter named Harper Renn Smith, who weighed 8 lbs. 3 oz. at birth.http://celebritybabies.people.com/2010/06/15/tiffani-thiessen-welcomes-daughter-harper-renn/ Thiessen served as maid of honor at 90210 co-star and best friend Jennie Garth's wedding to actor Peter Facinelli, with whom she co-starred on Fastlane. '' Filmography Award nominations 'Teen Choice Awards' * 2003 - Choice TV Actress: Drama, "Fastlane" 'Young Artist Awards''' * 1989 - Outstanding Young Ensemble Cast, "Saved by the Bell" * 1991 - Best Young Actress Starring in an Off-Prime Time or Cable Series, "Saved by the Bell" * 1992 - Best Young Actress in an Off-Prime Time Series, "Saved by the Bell" Radio * Recorded a public service announcement for Deejay Ra's 'Hip-Hop Literacy' campaign * She was featured in the following music videos: ** "You're a God" by Vertical Horizon ** "American Television" by Australian artist Ben Lee. References External links * * * Category:1974 births Category:Actors from California Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American film producers Category:American people of German descent Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Female film directors Category:Living people Category:People from Long Beach, California Category:American people of Turkish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent cs:Tiffani Thiessen da:Tiffani-Amber Thiessen de:Tiffani-Amber Thiessen el:Τίφανι Θίσεν es:Tiffani Thiessen fr:Tiffani Thiessen hr:Tiffani Thiessen id:Tiffani Thiessen it:Tiffani Thiessen lt:Tiffany Thiessen hu:Tiffani Thiessen nl:Tiffani Thiessen no:Tiffani Thiessen pl:Tiffani Thiessen pt:Tiffani Thiessen ru:Тиссен, Тиффани sv:Tiffani Thiessen uk:Тіффані-Амбер Тіссен